Georgia
Georgia is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 231 BC. Major cities include Kutaisi, the Capital, Gremi and Telavi. List of Kings House of Rusa * Ishpuini I 600 BC-585 BC * Rusa I 585-569 * Sarduri I 569-546 * Argishti I 546-529 * Rusa II 529-509 * Argishti II 509-495 * Erimena I 495-478 * Rusa III 478-470 * Sarduri II 470-455 * Menua I 455-428 * Rusa IV 428-412 * Erimena II 412-393 * Urzana I 393-378 * Sarduri III 378-357 * Aramu I 357-339 * Menua II 339-313 * Erimena III 313-298 * Arcibi I 298-290 * Suna I 290-279 * Rusa V 279-274 * Suna II 274-272 House of Saurmag * Saurmag I (in opposition to Suna I, Rusa V and Suna II 285-272 BC) 272-265, opposed by Suna II in the west until 272-265 BC * P’arsman I 265-241 opposed by Suna II in the west until 265-249 BC * P'arnajob I 241-223, opposed by Menua III in the West 241-223 * Saurmag II 223-218, opposed by Menua III in the Wes 223-218 House of Rusa * Menua III 218-196 BC (in opposition ot P'arnajob I and Saurmag II 241-218, also King of Abkhazia 239-196 BC) * Arcibi II 196-186 * Argishti III 186-170, opposed by Saurmag III in the East, also King of Abkhazia 164-149 House of Saurmag * Saurmag III 170-156 (in opposition to Argishti III 184-170 BC) House of Rusa * Mirian I 156-138 * Arcibi III 138-116 * Baram I 116-97 * Rev I 97-65 * Rusa VI 65-41 House of Tuana * Bagrat I/II 41-35, also King of Abkhazia 50-35 * Waraz-Bakur I 35-9 BC * Mihrdat I 9 BC-14 AD House of Rusa * Baram II 14 AD-45 AD * Arcibi IV 45-83 * Rev II 83-114 * Baaman I 114-143 * Mihrdat II 143-170 * Rusa VII 170-208 * Mihrdat III 208-243 * Waraz-Bakur II 243-277 * Trdat I 277-302 * Arcibi V 302-330 * P'arsman I 330-359 * Trdat II 359-385 * Mihrdat IV 385-424 * Guaram I 424-458 * Rev III 458-490 * Mirian II 490-515 * Bakur I 515-538 * Trdat III 538-564 * P'arsman II 564-592 * Sahac I 592-624 * Arch'il I 624-656 * Guaram II 656-689 * Mihrdat V 689-714 * Baaman II 714-737 * Waraz-Bakur III 737-769 * Vazavard I 769-801 * Ražden I 801-838 * Sahac II 838-865 * P'arsman III 865-886 * Menua IV 886-929 * Mihrdat VI 929-958 * Ražden II 958-1008 * Trdat IV 1008-1020 * Arcibi VI 1020-1053 * Mihr I 1053-1085 * Shushan I (fem) 1085-1116 * Baram III 1116-1135 * Mihrdat VII 1135-1172 * Juansher I 1172-1199 * Ashot I 1199-1223 * Mirian III 1223-1246 * Adrazan I 1246-1281 * Vasak I 1281-1312 * Mihr II 1312-1344 * Ražden III 1344-1382 * Smbat I 1382-1409 * Roshnia I 1409-1443 * Arch'il II 1443-1480 * Gurgen I 1480-1512 * Guaram III 1512-1546 * Dinar I (fem) 1546-1582 * Kvarkvare I 1582-1603 * Smbat II 1603-1636 * Baram IV 1636-1670 * Gurgen II 1670-1691 * Mihr III 1691-1724 * Vakhtang I 1724-1762 * Vasak II 1762-1798 * Sahac III 1798-1826 * Iadgar I 1826-1862 * Ražden IV 1862-1880 * Guaram IV 1880- ** Crown Prince Smbat